Kingdom Hearts X
by EvilDarkMagicianGirl
Summary: This is for people who hate Disney. Please enjoy! -
1. Prolouge to a nightmare

The horror starts…

(Sora's thoughts.)

Hungry

Bored…

This is stupid! How long am I like going to fall!

Gah! I can't take it anymore! Stop it! I hate being a Disney character!

(Sora falling.)

Sora: (Playing a REAL Final Fantasy VIII with the REAL Squall) the real Squall's cooler…

(Beach.)

Kairi :( Cupping her mouth.) Sora!

Sora: (Giving her the hand.) SHUT UP! I'm trying to get Diablos!

Kairi: (She starts to tear then runs off.) Waaaaaaahhh!

Sora: (Shaking his fist at her as she leaves.)Yeah! You better go away!

(As he falls he goes into a ocean.)

Sora: WHAT THE #! D YOU DISNEY!

(He stops and appears on a seagull filled plate sort.)

Sora: Great…First my game gets interrupted then it gets messed up NOW I'm stuck with a bunch of loser seagulls!

(The seagull's looked at Sora after this comment and start to peck at him.)

Sora: (Puts his arms wildly over his head to keep the "seagulls" away.) Argh! I hate this! Stupid Disney and their stupid invincible seagulls!

(After a while the seagulls start to leave.)

Sora: (Bruised up by the "seagulls.") seagulls…

(The circular surface that was once covered with seagulls is now imitating a picture of Rinoa with her loyal companion Angelo beside her.)

Sora: Wow…Now that's pretty! Better take a picture to show up to Kairi that there ARE prettier girls than that old slob. (Takes out a digital camera in Clear plastic wrap.)

(He looks around to hear a faint voice.)

: Your door is both Far and near…are you ready?

Sora-…. o Stop that crap! That is so old!

: ….Fine! Be that way AND I suppose you know how to fight so go!

(The glass breaks and he falls to his home island where Mikoto, Zidane and Kuja are waiting.) Notice they are all Genomes?

Sora: (He lands on his butt which pisses him off to flip the player.) What! Who are these losers?

Mikoto: Losers?

Zidane: I AM NOT A LOSER!

Kuja: ….

Sora: (Points to Kuja.) And what's wrong with you! Let me guess…"Oh! Everyone feel sorry for me! I'm SO SAD!"

Kuja 

(Sora does a skit where all three acts like ogres.)

Zidane: Okay! Just SHUT UP YOU! NOW ANSWER THE THREE SIMPLE DAMN QUESTIONS o 

Sora: Sheesh! Don't HAVE TO BE SO FRICKIN LOUD! (Yells in Zidane's face.)

Mikoto: I'll start…What do you value more then anything else in the world?

Love

Friendship

Dreams

Sora: None! They're all too lame!

Mikoto: (sigh) How about these?

Video Games

B. Money

C. Food

Sora: Now! Those are tricky…A of course!

Mikoto: Lazy little…

Kuja: (I feel so retarded.) What are your fears?

Sora: A real man has no fears!

Kuja: Just answer the question!

Sora: I would have to say Old Ladies in bikinis including Kairi.

Kairi: (Off-screen.) I heard that!

Sora: Did I hear the wind again? (Looks up confused.)

Kairi: Grrr….

Zidane: What do you want to accomplish...

World peace

World Domination

All the babes in the world! (My opinion that I highly recommend!)

Sora: WORLD DENOMINATION!

: … (Sigh)You value video games more than anything in the world.

You're highly afraid of Kairi and Old people in bikinis and you want to accomplish world denomination…your journey will begin at dusk allowing a hard and difficult road just prepared by me for the lazy bum.

Sora: Why you!(Shaking his fist at nothing high in the air.)

Zidane: Lamo…

(Flash.)

Sora: (Waking up.) W-where am I? Oh god! Get out of my face Ganado!

Kairi: Hmph! Fine! (Turns to a boy with silver shoulder-length hair.) Riku why don't YOU tell him! I'm gonna take a shower! (Walks off like a turned down girl.)

Riku: (Watches Kairi until she enters the house.) Psst! I don't like her at all either but loser thinks I do!

Sora: What a loser!

Riku: Yeah…anyway she "Queen Brahne" wants us to find these while she catches up on her soaps!

Sora: That penny!

Riku: Well come to me when you're done!

Sora: (Pulling out a new PSP.) Yeah, Yeah…

(He walks into beach scenery with a spring on top of a stone steps and a Exterior tree house with Kuja's invincible where Zidane and the owner are arguing.)

Kuja: YOU HAVE YOUR GAY CHOCOBOS! I WANT AT LEAST THIS!

Zidane: But you're going to ruin the story!

Kuja: So what?

Sora: Hey guys! Did you see this list?

Kuja: (Grabs the paper.) Yeah…everything's in there… (Points to his ship.) Oh and there's a gameshark with Kingdom Hearts in there so help yourself while I get this fag away.

Sora: Yay! Hah Kairi! Loooooser! You ! (Points at shack where Kairi is supposedly is.)

Kuja-

(Sora goes in.)

(The roof goes 90 feet high and there are several teleporters. The ship has a bluish-green color with a red glowing on a recess.)

Sora: (Walks up to it.) This must be it…ALL ITEMS! MUST BE ON

INFINITE HEALTH, INFINITE MP ALL WEAPONS AND GFS AND ARMOR AND ALL ONLY FOR ME!

(Sora walks back out only to see Riku crossing his arms, scolding at him.)

Riku: You better have given me codes or I'm going to tell Kairi!

Sora: (Handing over the pack.) Here, Man even Motoko angry is not even compared to Kairi on that time of month.

(They walk back to Kairi.)

Riku: (Looks hesitated.) Why don't you knock? She likes you more anyway.

Sora: (Knocks.) God…AMC's on…

(The door slams open leaving Sora and Riku to see a red covered skirt Kairi.)

Kairi: (Very pissed off.) WHO THE HELL PLAYED WITH MY TAMPONS!

THEY'RE NOT TOYS FOR THE LAST FRICKN TIME!

Riku: Well they LOOK like toys.

Kairi: Just go get me…728 boxes and 2000000000 bottles of Tylenol and we'll call it even!

(Excited Riku and Sora run off-screen and come back with the supplies.)

Kairi: Good! Now let's wait for tomorrow! Then we'll have a real adventure!

Sora: Boo! Kairi doesn't think our games weren't adventures! Let's go!

Riku: I'm with you!

Kairi: W-wait! I-I can change!

Sora: (Raises him arm in the air.) Who cares?

Kairi: sniff (Runs to her house crying.)

Riku: That was rude…

Sora: So what?

Riku: (Starts to get annoyed by the game.) What level are you anyway?

Sora: 16 AND I haven't even gone to the first mission yet!

Riku: Show off…

(7 hours later.)

Sora: (Saves and turns off game.) There! Now off to bed!

(As soon as Sora gets up a bunch of critters that are black come rushing towards him.)

Sora: Heh! (Takes out Oblivion.) Come on!

(They attack but get annihilated.)

Sora: Ha! (Twirls his Keyblade) is that the best you can do?

(Sora advances to a door where a secret hideout was kept.)

Sora: Hmmm…I've never seen a door like this…

(Of course Sora goes in and now arrives in a town.)

Sora: What THE HELL IS GOING ON!

(A stupid looking yellowish-orange dog with a green collar comes up.)

Sora: Get the away! I hate all you DAMN Disney characters!

(He then kills the Pluto which sora had at least the courtesy to bury him in the trash and read his name tag.)

Sora: (Readies his Keyblade.) There are probably more of those damn things…

(He walks to the front of an accessory sop.)

Sora; (Scans the horizon.) So far none…probably has a smell given off the dead to warn the others…Damn Dog…

(He then enters the shop.)

Cid: Hey! Wanna buy something?

Sora: (Carefully examines him before coming up to the counter.) You don't look Disney…I guess I can trust you…Have you seen these? (Hands him a paper with all 6 residents of his island.)

Cid: (Looking At the paper with a confused look then hands it back.) Sorry kid, why don't you try "Leon" HAHAHAHAAAA! Sorry! (Wipes a tear off.) Just saying that name gets me laughing all over!

Sora: (Putting the paper into his pocket.) Uh-huh…thanks anyway bye!

(As soon as Sora goes out a man in his teen comes walking towards him.)

"Leon": (Man I look so retarded! That's IT! I'm joining this kid! And getting a haircut AND getting back my usual clothes!)

Sora: So you're "Leon" correct?

"Leon": I'm SQUALL! Who gives a crap about Disney!

Sora: EXACTLY! What I think!

Squall: Really?...(He might help out after all. but the fact still hangs that he's a kid…wait I'm only two years away. So of course he would help.) Alright how about we join forces until I see my comrades back?

Sora: Fine! (Looks up then coldly scorns down.) I hate those damn Disney characters…

(They go through a city/town like place then enter a second door to a open area.)

Sora: I don't like the looks of this… (Looks over the place then a pair of metal shoes come down along with a torso and lastly a head.)

(They go into FF8 style battle.)

Squall: (I'll junction you now since crap Disney helped on this.)

Sora: Cool! I have…ALL THE CRAPPY ONES BUT COOL Siren!

Squall: (Gf)

Sora: (Flare.)

(They vanish.)

Diamond Dust

A light-blue creature with yellow hair and blue outer skin covering her like a bikini encased in ice pops up. The ice breaks allowing the GF free to fold back her arms and let out a mountain of ice then shatters to a million pieces and Sora and Squall come back.

The tin armor disappears.

Dadadadada-da-dadadadaaa!

Sora- 5002 experience, 10 level up.

Squall- 1092 experience, 2 level up.

(A duck and a weird humanoid dog in clothing comes up to meet the young Sora and Squall.)

Donald: Hi! Pleased to meet you! Can we join you? You have the key we've been searching for!

Goofy: Yup! Ya hoy! Hi Leon!

Squall; It's Squall…and aren't you Disney?

Donald: Yup! We are and proud of it!

(Sora's face grows dark and he cracks his neck.)

Sora; …Disney? The Disney that ruined the Kingdom hearts for Ps2?

Donald: Ruined! We made that game popular!

Goofy: That's right! And our friendship including yours Sora and Leon's-

Sora: (Still evil faced.) Stop right there! I'm not your friend anymore…now prepare for your death!

(They go into FFVIII battle mode.)

Sora: Heheheh…you're all very foolish thinking you can turn me back!

Donald: Come on sora! Snap out of it!

(He uses thunder.)

Sora: No use! That's weakling magic! Here's electricity! Quetzoctl!

(Squall and Sora disappear for the sky to turn to swirling black clouds and a giant bird-like creature with yellow sin and navy marking on it's head comes down and starts building up energy then lets a powerful ball of electricity hits Donald and Goofy.)

Goofy: Huff (Gets up and helps Donald get up and uses cure all.)

Sora: DUMBASSES! Now I'm angry! ODIN!

(They disappear once again for a demon on a white horse in a storm comes into view. The Horse rider begins to run toward the frightened duck and dog-like creature then slice them in half and leaves.)

Sora: HeheheeeheeeeeeHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAHA! DONALD AND GOOFY ARE DEAD FOR GOOD!

Squall: (What a nutcase…)

End of Chapter


	2. A threat

Sora and Squall are in the center of traverse town sitting down at the sign. Sora is looking at the computer tensely while Squall fiddling with a PSP.

"Damn that guy!" Sora says roughly as he slams the ground he's sitting at.

"He's frick'in gone undercover and all forums that talk about him are currently 'under construction.' Lame excuse that bastard Mickey. All I'm finding out on this guy is that he's the 'nicest king ever'. Bullshit! He ruined Kingdom Hearts!"

He slams the laptop shut to see a blank faced Squall. "Power ran out? I told you to read the manual before playing.." Squall gives Sora a annoyed look and throws the PSP and takes out a Nintendo DS. Sora is now speechless and mourns over the now smashed PSP. "NOOOO! 400.00 wasted! Just because it ran out of power!"

"You have any games? All I have is this harvest moon." Squall turns and startled by Sora who is now doing a Jedi ritual for the PSP.

"May you rest in peace." Sora says as he gets up. Then his expressions change from sad to suspicious as he sees a cricket in a top hat and a coat.

"Alright! I'll see to it that he gets the message. And I'll tell you a report of how the Keyblade is doing!" The cricket says enthusiastically as he goes on talking to the weird hooded figure.

"Hmm, I knew you were up to no good...Jiminy Cricket!" he says sharply and grabs the cricket by his legs. Then looks at the cam screen. "Why hello there. What message was supposed to be given about this?" Waves the Oblivion in front of the hooded figure.

"gasp That's the Keyblade! Are you the one?" It says in amazement.

"But...there's one thing you don't know about me..." he casually throws the cricket to Squall and shows the tip of the Keyblade to the cam giving a bored look while gazing at it. "Guess what this Keyblade took the life of?"

"That's easy! Darkness of course!" It exclaimed.

Sora closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Wrong."

"What do you mean it's wrong!" Exclaimed the figure.

"I killed your subordinates with this! Hahahaha! Isn't that just the funniest thing!"

"N-nooo! You're were supposed to save us!"

"I can't take anymore of this talking crap." Sora said harshly and then tilts his head to Squall. "Hey. Give that Cricket here."

Squall throws it to him and Sora catches it and shows it to Mickey.

"I'll give a chance...tell me your location or I will kill him."

"Um..." It said.

Sora gives the cricket a cold look and picks a leg off then faces the screen again. "Mickey...I think he's in pain...Now will you tell me or not?"

Mickey thinks hard then shakes his head.

"Fine..." He takes off all his legs and then his antennas then he sets fire to it then casts water finally uses thunder.

"Will you tell me now that I just killed your subordinate?" Sora says as he throws the corpse in the trash where the dog from earlier was buried.

"No." Mickey answered.

"Then I guess that leaves option two..." Sora then gives Mickey a Death glare.


End file.
